


The Break-up

by toggledog



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toggledog/pseuds/toggledog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not until Kylo Ren breaks up with Hux, that the general realises just how strongly he feels about him. Hux is convinced that they are a good match and becomes determined to prove it to an unsure Kylo.</p>
<p>Only Kylo Ren is not at all the man that Hux thinks he is.</p>
<p>Set pre-TFA, then post-TFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Break-up

When Hux came into his own bedroom, Kylo was already inside and seated, cross-legged on the bed, his head bent down low, hands placed in his lap.

_Excellent._

Hux was in the mood for intimacy and this meant that he didn't have to go wandering the spaceship, looking for his bushy-haired partner.

_Good job, Kylo coming here. I'm glad you finally decided to use the bedroom pass that I gave you over a week ago._

“So I have been finally given a timetable, for the firing of the weapon,” Hux wandered over to the wardrobe situated along the left wall, and started stripping off his upper clothing layers. “It should be fully functional within ten days. Not great news, I was hoping it would be a lot sooner, but I presume-”

“We need to talk,” Kylo said.

Hux finished hanging his uniform tunic, belt and coat on a coat-hanger, before hooking it onto the wardrobe handle.

_No, no that's definitely not what I had in mind._

Hux came over to him. Kylo had not moved from his position, on the bed.

“Would you like me to-?” Hux whispered, reaching out to run his hands through his hair. Kylo batted his hand away.

“We need to talk,” Kylo repeated.

Deciding to reroute his desire to have more action than talk, Hux knelt down in front of him and placed his finger under his chin, tilting his head up and leaning in to kiss him on the lips. Kylo pulled away.

“No.” He gently pushed Hux back.

Hux inwardly sighed. Clearly, Kylo Ren was in one of his _moods_.

“Kylo, I'm _really_ not in the mood for a heart-to-heart, right now. It has been a rather stressful day and I was rather hoping to finish it with a rather pleasurable round of sex, or two. If you're amenable to it, that is.”

Kylo simply stared back at him with his usual, indecipherable expression.

“Clearly not,” Hux sighed, standing and backing away from the bed. “Kylo, as I told you, I've not had a good day. In fact, it has been rather-”

“This is not working out,” Kylo said.

“What are you talking about?” Hux snapped, finally allowing the irritation, that had been building, from the moment he stepped into the room, to give voice.

Kylo stood up from the bed, reaching over to pick up that mismatched schoolboy art-piece he called a mask, from the bedside drawer.

“I do not wish to be intimate with you any more.”

Many years before, in one of Hux's training sessions in how to operate a tie-fighter, he had miscalculated his landing. For a few seconds, before his instructor gained control, Hux could only see a displaced blur of land and sky, as the craft spun wildly around.

Looking at Kylo Ren now, Hux was brought back to that moment, his entire world spinning helplessly, what was up was down and what was down was up, in an incomprehensible mess.

“You're... breaking up with me?”

Again, with the impenetrable look, emanating from the dark irises.

“Yes.”

Kylo placed the helmet on his head, covering his face, before stalking towards the door. Hux continued to stare, wordlessly, as he opened it and moved swiftly out.

For a long time after, Hux continued to stare at the closed door, the usually multiple firing neurons in his brain experiencing a loss of discharge, as it attempted to comprehend what had just happened.

*  
Hux told himself that he was a strong, proficient leader. As with his storm-troopers, he had been trained, since birth, to take up the mantle of his forefathers, in providing a sturdy frame-work, from which to run the First Order. There were, certainly, days in which everything ran smoothly, in which he truly believed that taking out the Resistance was not only achievable but inevitable.

This was not one of those days.

He found he simply couldn't focus. The information that he was receiving, particularly in regards to Starkiller Base, was not cementing in his brain. It was as though all of his officers were speaking in an extinct dialect to him. The fourth time Phasma asked him the same question about the firing of Starkiller Base, she loudly announced said number to him.

It seemed that the more that he attempted to push his ill-thoughts out of his mind, the more that they penetrated him, violated the sanctity of the usually impenetrable fortress, that separated his working life from his personal life.

The source of his wandering mind, the man, whose face kept reappearing, in key opportune moments, had left the space station. According to Snoke, Kylo Ren was taking a a 'sabbatical' to supposedly “meditate, refocus and reorient his Force abilities”.

Of course, Kylo Ren was allowed more leeway, than any other member of the First Order.

Snoke's prized pupil, the all-powerful Force user.

If Hux, himself, decided to take some time out to actively leave the base to meditate, indeed, if any of the others did, the supreme leader's reaction would be swift, and most probably, lethal.

_He's a spoilt brat and Snoke doesn't even realise! Or maybe he does and doesn't care..._

Standing on the bridge, Hux again felt his thoughts wander. He could vaguely hear the busy clatter of storm-troopers marching in the dim background, with Phasma barking orders, the nearer sounds of the tap of keyboards being hit, the whir and beeping of machines being upgraded and tested, the technical babble of the technicians. However, his mind simply wasn't oriented on what they were doing. He again saw Kylo Ren's face and felt the usual, disparate emotion.

_He's pathetic! An insolent child. You don't need him, Hux._

“General Hux!” The voice was loud enough to jolt him from his thoughts. He turned to a storm-trooper, standing next to him. “To inform you, sir, Kylo Ren has returned.”

“Yes, thank you.”

As the man departed, he suddenly noticed a more than a few eyes flicking towards him. As he coldly stared back at his comrades, they quickly looked away.

This was simply inexcusable. If he couldn't focus on his job, then he would have to deal with the problem that was causing it. Hux abruptly turned, stepping off the bridge, before traversing the corridors towards the craft landing bay. Half-way down the corridor that lead directly to the part of the landing bay that housed the B-level tie-fighters, he spied Kylo Ren walking up the other side.

_Again with that ridiculous damned mask._

Hux was aware that Kylo Ren had made the mask, himself, along with his lightsaber. Even so, he often had to fight the urge to rip it off Ren's head and stomp it to pieces.

“I must talk to you, now,” Hux said.

Kylo stopped walking, clearly staring at him, through the mask, before jerking his head in affirmation.

Both were silent, as they swiftly moved down the corridors, to Hux's room. It occurred to him, that Kylo had been so intent on leaving him, he had not given him back the pass, to his room.

Reaching the door, Hux took out his own pass and pressed it into the handle, de-activating the lock. The door swung open and both stepped in. Hux then closed the door behind them.

“Would you... remove your mask? It is difficult to talk to you with that thing on.”

For a moment, Hux thought that Kylo wasn't going to comply. However, the mask came off and he placed it on the bedside table.

Hux suddenly realised that now they were alone, he wasn't sure what to say to him. The silence stretched out. Hux felt tiny little needles stab into his stomach.

“I was told, by Snoke, that you went away to meditate.”

“Yes, on Dargassion.”

“Ah... such a pretty planet. Lovely wild flowers. I can see the attraction,” Hux paused. “He knows about us, you know. He's always known.”

“He clearly doesn't care. There are other matters more important than merely you and me.”

“Certainly. But it is easy to be lost in the ego, don't you think?”

Kylo didn't reply.

“When I first saw you, without the mask... I had heard about the great Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren... powerful, strong-”

“Yes, you've told me this-”

“If you'll recall, he told you to take off the mask, to show your face. Yes, he knew... the moment that I saw what you looked like... He never said anything but I know that he sensed my feelings.”

It was clear, from his face, that Kylo was puzzled as to where Hux was going, with this.

“You were a lot younger than I'd imagined. I was picturing some very scarred withered old man,” Hux allowed a smile. “I recall thinking how young you were and how... incredibly stunning... I made it a priority to get you into bed as soon as possible.”

“Do not tease me!” Kylo scowled. “I know that I am not a handsome man-”

“And my thoughts count for nothing?” Hux was aware that his voice had raised but didn't care. “I don't care for preconceived notions of 'handsome' or 'pretty'. I saw your face and I saw beauty there, alright? It was a wild, untamed, unusual beauty but to me it was still beauty, alright?”

A hint of vulnerability flickered in the dark irises.

Hux felt the ice cavern protecting his heart start to defrost a little. Only Kylo Ren could have such an effect on him, he quietly mused to himself.

“I never knew that you felt that way,” Kylo admitted.

“Kylo, I would not be with one that I wasn't attracted to. Nor would I be with one who wasn't strong, powerful, intelligent...” He reached forward, to run this hands through the always surprisingly soft strands of the other's curls. This time, Kylo didn't bat him away. “Funny... yes, there is a dry wit to you that isn't obvious but utterly blindsides me, at times.”

“I _honestly_ did not know you felt this way,” Kylo repeated.

“And you're meant to be the mind-reader,” Hux smiled, suddenly feeling the almost irresistible urge to take the full lips, just inches from his own, in a passionate kiss, that would overwhelm them both, and lead on, to more intimacy.

No. Hux pulled away.

“What do you want from me?” He asked.

“I don't want anything. That's the point, isn't it?”

“Kylo...”

“I just... I don't know if we really should be... engaging in such intimacy. You must admit, Hux that we fight... a lot.”

“Yes, we are both strong personalities! Of course we are going to fight and be competitive. But Kylo, I couldn't be with anyone who wasn't equal to me, in this way!”

“No, no I am not strong,” Kylo took a step back. His eyes were suddenly overly bright.

_Here we go. Hell with it._

“I know that you struggle with your distaste over the building of the Starkiller base, and of your struggles with the light... yes, I know,” Hux said, as a look of alarm came over Kylo's face. “I know you think that you won't succeed, in overcoming it. But I am not concerned. I never was. I know you. You will succeed. Because you are strong. You do not believe it, right now. But I see it. At least believe me, even if you can't believe yourself.” He reached forward and took Kylo's hands in his. “What do you want? Tell me?”

“I don't...” Twin tears fell down his cheeks. “I don't know...”

“I can help you, Kylo. We can be good together. Just let me in.”

He leant forward. Kylo opened his lips. As they brushed tongues together, Hux felt more of the ice around his heart melt. He gently manoeuvred Kylo back, onto the bed, taking the time to remove Kylo's black clothes, as Kylo started tugging at his own uniform,both stroking and kissing the flesh as it appeared. Once his lover was utterly naked, Hux knelt down between his legs and took him into his mouth. He started to use his lips, tongue and throat, to give his lover the ultimate pleasure, needing for Kylo to realise the truth of their relationship, that it was successful, that they were more than good for each other, they were utterly optimal for each other. Kylo started panting. It became obvious, early on in their relationship, that Kylo was a quiet lover. Even when he started moving his fingers up into his entrance, to press onto his prostate, Kylo's noises of passion did not go above heavy breathing.

Hux withdrew and moved up his body, fumbling around the drawer for the lube, as he pushed Kylo's legs apart. Locating the tube, he uncapped it and poured it onto his fingers, again moving them into Kylo's entrance, as he started to kiss his neck and shoulders. Usually, in their intimacy, they had a bit of a fun tussle, as to who would 'top'. Whoever won would usually deliberately 'lose' the next round. Tonight, however, Hux needed to be inside his lover, to claim him as his own. Pouring more lube onto his own erection, he hooked Kylo's legs around his hips and slowly slid inside, carefully monitoring Kylo's face for any hints of discomfort. Once fully inside, he stopped, reaching to stroke his lover's erection, to kiss his mouth. Kylo started lapping at his lips, tongue frantically penetrating, before he started to move, with jerky jolts of his hips. Hux took it as a sign to move himself, slowly thrusting, leaning forward to kiss Kylo's ear, Kylo's breath wafting across his cheek. He felt Kylo's hand run down his back, to grip his ass. He started to move faster, groaning.

“Oh... oh...”

Unlike Kylo, Hux was not a quiet lover. He enjoyed screaming, moaning,talking. Tonight was no exception, as he actively vocalised his ecstasy.

“Ah,ahahah,” Hux was now shouting in time to every thrust within his lover. He wanted everyone on the starship to know that Kylo was his and his alone.

“Ahahahahaha,”

Kylo had his eyes closed, his head flung back, to reveal his long neck.

“Oh Kylo... Kylo...”

Kylo was panting louder now, his jerking becoming more erratic beneath him. He was close, Hux could tell.

“Yes, yes come for me... come for me...”

A slight flush was now appearing on Kylo's cheeks. His face scrunched up and Hux felt his erection spasm, in his hand, as he clenched around Hux's own erection, frantically moving inside him. It was enough to send Hux tumbling over the edge.

“Yes, yes, I love you... I love you so much...” He was so blissful in his intense release that he was barely even aware what he was saying.

As he came down, he collapsed against his lover, breathing onto his sweaty skin. Now feeling very sated, he gently pulled out, feeling Kylo release his legs, from around his hips. 

“I think you need to get off me now,” Kylo said.

“What's wrong?” 

“Please?”

Hux did as he bid, moving off him, to sit beside him. He looked down at himself, noticing the splatter of Kylo's cum on his stomach. Moving his attention then to Kylo, he felt an odd satisfaction, upon seeing his own cum trickling down the muscular thighs.

“Why did you say that?” Kylo asked.

“Say what?”

“You told me you loved me! What was that about, Hux?”

“I did?” _Oh..._ “I was in the middle of an intense orgasm, Kylo. I'm sure I've called out all types of gibberish when I'm experiencing the greatest pleasure a human can achieve!”

“Yes, I recall the time you recanted the storm-trooper's oath, or the time you recited the codes to Starkiller Base, as you climaxed inside me!”

There it was, Kylo's very distinct dry sarcasm, often coming out in times of extreme emotional situations. Hux could not help the momentary twitch of his upper lip.

“Why did you say that, Hux?”

“Because... it usually goes with the territory, when you are in a relationship with someone,” Hux could feel his heart pounding in his chest. No, no this was unacceptable. He must be in control. Always in control.

“You... you are truly in love with me?” Kylo had gone rather pale.

“Fine, yes, I am in love with you,” Hux said, feeling defiant. His heart was now pounding so hard, it was as though he had just jogged around Starkiller Base a few times, and then gone one-on-one with Kylo's Force ability.

Kylo didn't reply, simply stared back at him, his face growing even paler, his lips trembling. Hux felt his stomach muscles tighten, painfully. The other man then stood up and started to redress. Hux watched, telling himself that this was fine, absolutely fine. Kylo simply needed more time, to work out his feelings. He understood that the other man had been under an incredible amount of stress, of late.

“I can't... I can't do this... I'm sorry...” Kylo said, once he had finished tying up his left boot, and was now fully dressed.

“Just answer me this, Kylo. How do you feel about me?”

“I don't... I don't know... That is the truth, Hux. Too much is... I can't do this... not right now. I will, of course, treat you with the same level of professionalism and I will expect you will provide the same courtesy.”

Hux nodded, the lightsaber lancing his stomach now moving up to his chest, cleaving his heart in two.

After Kylo left the room, Hux unclenched his fists, noting, with disinterest, that he had dug his nails into his palms, with such effort that they had torn into his flesh.

*  
Hux felt rather proud of himself. After the 'break up' with Kylo, he had immersed himself completely into his work. He barely even thought about the dark-haired man lurking in the corridors of the starship.

( _He certainly didn't think of him in his now too big bed, did not miss his soft breaths and the feel of hard muscle under soft flesh, did not feel as though his heart was splintered into pieces, did not have the urge to both beat and kiss Kylo into submission every time he saw him._ )

Sure, it felt now rather awkward and tense between them now, when they spoke and their competitiveness with Snoke had, if anything, amplified but Hux was fine... absolutely fine.

_(Kylo Ren was nothing to him. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing!_ )

Even after Kylo... Ren ( _he's Ren now, not Kylo_ ) brought the pilot on board, for interrogation, Hux told himself that this was to be expected. Hux had gone into the torture room straight after Ren, had noticed (with a stomach feeling so constrictive, it was as though the organ had looped around itself so tightly that a pin could break through it) that the pilot was exceedingly pretty... beyond that, classically handsome. The pilot was unconscious, eyelashes a dark smudge on his cheekbone. Hux watched him a long moment, and then departed the room.

He found Ren just before the bridge and pulled him aside.

“The pilot is... incredibly handsome...I'm sure you noticed.”

That ridiculous mask staring back at him. He wished Ren would take it off, so he could look into his eyes.

“He is the _enemy_ ,” Ren said. “Utter scum. I don't care how he looks. Oh yes, I understand. Clearly, I'm going to change sides, just for the chance to be intimate with someone _incredibly handsome_ , as you put it... Feeling jealous, General?”

Hux's reply was to turn away, to continue towards the bridge.

*  
He found Ren unconscious, and bleeding, in the snow. Mindful of his injuries, Hux hoisted him up over his shoulder and moved swiftly to his tie-fighter. He carefully placed Ren on the bed in the back medical bay, before quickly moving to the cockpit, hoping that Ren would survive long enough for him to at least get off the planet, before it was utterly destroyed. Forgoing the pre-fly check, he started the craft and careened up into the sky, plotting a course to Snoke, as a loud blast sounded behind him, the shockwave spilling him forward, off the chair.

No matter, they made it, they made it, just in time. Hux lay where he was, on the ground, a moment, allowing relief to course through his body, before lifting himself up and rushing to the back of the ship, to Kylo Ren.

*

The dark eyes flickered open, then closed, then opened again.

“Where am I?”

“You are on my starship. I got you off the planet just in time, before it exploded.”

Ren went to sit up. Hux gently pushed him down.

“You need to be careful. You were shot. I managed to take the bullet out and patch you up, but you need definitive care.”

Ren placed his hand up and ran it along the scar now running along his face, from his forehead, down his nose and across his right cheek.

“How can you bare to look at me? I am hideous now.”

So, it turned out Ren... Kylo did have some vanity, after all.

“No, you will never be hideous, not to me Kylo. You still have such beautiful eyes... and lips,” he said rather matter-of-factly. “I heard what you did, how you killed your father, Han Solo. That took immense courage.”

Said beautiful eyes suddenly looked away. “I am... my journey to the dark is complete.” The eyes came back to rest on Hux's. “I had to kill the father, who I loved, to be free of him.”

“And your mother?” Hux asked, out of curiosity, then instantly regretted it, after Kylo flinched.

“Like I said, you have been shot. You will survive, but there is a concern of -”

“I am free now, to accept the truth of who I am, of what you are to me.”

“And what is that, Kylo?”

Kylo reached a hand up and ran it down Hux's face.

“You are my intimate partner. And, as much as I can love another, while in the darkness, I do love you, I realise that now.”

Even with the scar, and rather angular features,Hux could see, in the wild curls of Kylo's hair, the olive skin and pure need and want emanating from the dark brown eyes, the unruly, exotic beauty, that always sent a jolt of pleasure through Hux's body, whenever he looked upon him.

“You truly mean that?”

Kylo leant forward and kissed him chastely on the lips. “I truly mean it.”

The kiss deepened. Kylo unzipped Hux's trousers and started to jerk at the hardened flesh inside.

“You're injured... We can't...” He reached down and took Kylo's hand out of his trousers.

“I am strong with the Force. I can handle a bit of pain. You can have me if you want. Or I'll have you.”

“I don't think it's a good idea to potentially worsen your injuries. Otherwise, right now we'd have each other in so many ways we'd need three weeks to recover.”

Kylo laughed. Hux suddenly realised how little he'd heard that sound, if at all, in the past few weeks.

“It looks as though your body is interested in a bit of intimacy,” Kylo said, reaching forward to jolt Hux's erection once more.

“Yours clearly isn't,” Hux replied, noting the complete lack of movement between Kylo's legs.

“Being shot, sliced with a lightsaber and left out to die in the cold would have that effect on a person.”

As well as the emotional upheaval of killing one's own, loved, father, Hux thought. Of course, he wouldn't know what that felt like. When his own emotionally distant and verbally abusive father died at the age of forty-five, from a massive heart-attack, Hux had felt actively relieved. Though it had happened ten years before, he was still waiting, to feel the pang of his father's death

“I can use my mouth, if you like, to help you...”

“It's best if you don't move too much,” Hux said, again moving Kylo's hand away from him. “Just give me a few minutes.”

“If you're going to touch yourself, I'd rather you do it in front of me.”

“Actually, I was going to check the course settings to Snoke.”

“Fine then!” Kylo lay back down.

Hux actually did not need to check anything, as the auto-pilot was on. He needed an excuse, to have a few minutes alone, to deliberately think down his erection. It was clear that Kylo had no idea how close he had come to death. Hux was determined to not aggravate his injuries further.

He returned to the cockpit and concentrated on detailing the exact specifications of the Starkiller Base, in his mind. This was enough to release any sexual energy, in his body. He returned to the sick bay and knelt before the bed. Kylo's eyes were closed, his breath deep and regular. Hux leant forward and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. The eyes sprang open, once more.

“Everything will be alright. We will succeed. You will see,” Kylo said.

“Oh I never had any doubt about that!” Hux said.

Kylo closed his eyes, breath becoming deep and even, as his body took the rested it needed, to help it heal. Hux pulled forward the chair, that was situated to the left of the bed, and sat down into it. A sweet contentment filled his body, as he looked upon the face that he had memorised in his mind, from the first moment that Kylo took off his mask.

After a while, Kylo twitched, moaning from a clear nightmare. Hux leant forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, before reaching up to curl his finger around his cheekbone. Kylo instantly became still.

Yes, they would succeed, in dismantling the Resistance and become more powerful than they had ever been. The destruction of Starkiller Base was simply a minor hiccup.

Hux replaced his finger with his lips, kissing Kylo along the scar, before pulling back, to watch him, once more.

_And through it all, we will be together. We will watch the utter destruction of the Resistance, with hands clasped._

Kylo twitched, once more, whimpering. Hux reached out and took his hand in his. It felt cold, clammy. He continued to hold his hand, until Kylo's eyes opened again and, his lips upturned, upon seeing Hux's visage.

“You love me,” Hux said.

“I do.”

“Good.”

A twisted smile graced Kylo's plush lips. “Good? Love amongst the the destruction and genocide of the First Order. Would you say that's utterly insane or rather sweet? Or perhaps it's insanely sweet?”

“The destruction and genocide that you speak of was absolutely necessary-”

“Yes, I would not have thought of that, being _on your side_.”

Hux leant forward and kissed his lips, then leant forward to whisper in Kylo's ear. “I think it's rather sweet.”

*

The usual dreamscape. A high, green, rocky hill, comprised of many steps, winding up to the top, upon which stood the man, cloaked in grey.

“You are just as culpable in my father's death, as I am,” Ben said, upon reaching the top step.

“I never said that I wasn't. We knew that this was going to be a difficult road for you, Ben. You knew of the sacrifices that you would have to make, in order to get to Darth Plageus, so you and Rey could destroy him. Admittedly, I'm surprised at the levels you stooped to, to stay in character. The massacre of the villagers on Jakku-” Luke began.

“Everything that I have done, was a part of _your_ plan. Infiltrate the First Order. Go so deep that no one would possibly suspect where my true allegiance lies!”

“And the firing of the Starkiller Base.”

“I tried to stop it,” Ben said, feeling his eyes start to sting with tears. “I did everything I could, to convince Hux to at least delay. But he is... he's a sociopath. He has no understanding of the ramifications of his actions. But then, he did save me. I would be dead, now if it weren't for him.”

“You have played your part well, with him. It's clear that he's fallen for you.”

“That wasn't meant to happen,” Ben said, feeling his stomach sour. “That was never a part of the plan.”

“Well, at least he'll be better controlled now, don't you think?”

“Sometimes I think that you are just as bad as Plageus! My parents, not even they know. Han Solo, he died thinking that I'm a monster!”

“No, Ben. He loved you. He knows you. I felt him, as he died. There was shock and grief there, yes but not hatred. There was only love, for you.”

Ben felt tears now start to run down his face. “I don't know if I can do this... the lies...seeing all the massacre around me...”

“You are strong, Ben. You always have been. That is why you'll succeed. You and Rey both. She doesn't know it yet but she is just as powerful as you, if not more so.”

Ben recalled his fear, upon realising the identity of the person, who had escaped, with FN2187, from Jakku.

“She will be safe, Ben,” Luke said. “I will make certain of it.”

Ben's mind then went to the lightsaber battle that he'd engaged in, with Rey. He'd allowed his anguish over the death of Han Solo to overcome his rationality.

_But then, that wasn't the first time that you've lost control, is it?_

“Yes, Ben. You must focus on reigning in your temper. I understand that your current circumstances are sometimes frustrating for you,” Luke said, easily reading his thoughts.

“Well, at least it helps in keeping the storm-troopers terrified of me.”

“I'm glad you're able to see the positives in the situation,” Luke said, dryly.

*  
Ben awoke with a start, to find Hux once more seated before him.

Poor fool, Ben thought, truly believing that we are in love.

Looking at the handsome face, he considered how fortunate he was. He would not deny that he was extremely attracted to the general. This made his deliberate seduction of him, in order to gain favour within the First Order, rather easy. Sure, Hux was a genocidal psychopath but he was a very sexually alluring genocidal psychopath, who was amazing in bed.

He had lost his virginity, to the general, both in terms of giving and taking. The first time he allowed Hux into his body had hurt a little, but the general had been surprisingly tender and careful, making certain that Ben also achieved climax. The sex then became a lot more pleasurable, after those initial, clumsy fumblings.

 Had Hux known of Ben's virginity? Ben had asked the question to himself more than once but never received a clear answer.

Regardless, initially Ben had seen it as a win-win situation. Until it became clear, that Hux was starting to develop feelings towards him, beyond simple lust.

Hux smiled, his expression, as he gazed at Ben, filled with such lovesick devotion that he felt guilt stab at his innards. It was this guilt, that had led him to break up with Hux, to begin with. He did not feel proud of himself, with the way that he was manipulating the man's emotions. But then, he told himself, pretending to be in love with Hux was small scale, considering other crimes that he had committed, under the guise of Kylo Ren.

The forcing of the mind of the beautiful resistance pilot...

Hux had been disturbingly accurate, in recognising Ben's utter lust for the man. Perhaps, in another time, after Plageus was dead... No, he couldn't think that way. He had to focus on the task at hand.

“I need to feel better, so we can have amazing sex again,” Ben said, eliciting a slight grin, from Hux.

“Well, I guess I can... be careful...” Hux said.

“Didn't take much to make you change your mind.”

“Only you telling me that you love me,” Hux said, leaning forward to kiss him on the lips, as his hand reached down to tug at Ben's growing erection. Ben moaned, feeling rather disgusted at himself, for his need to be fulfilled, in such a way.

“I know it's rather selfish of me, but I want to be in you. Later we can switch... but I need you, right now,” Hux whispered, into his ear.

_This isn't... no, I can't..._

As Hux moved down, to kiss his neck, Ben gently reached down to take his hand off his erection.

“You were right. I can't do this... Not now.”

Hux did not bother to hide his disappointment.

“That's alright. I'll leave you to rest.”

Hux then started to move away, before turning back to look at him.

“You make me very happy, Kylo. I am glad that we had our earlier conversation.”

He then departed the room, leaving Ben to his piercing guilt.

Just focus on what you have to do, he told himself, over and over. Focus on the task you've been preparing for, since you were a small child.

_Help me, grandfather. Help me to finish what you started. Help me to destroy the Darth Lord._

Ben rolled onto his side, feeling tears prick at his eyes.

_I will succeed. Even if it kills me, in the end. I will succeed._

_Why must this hurt so much?_

For a moment, Han Solo's face lingered in his mind, the feel of his fingers, on his cheek, as the light already started to dim, in his eyes. Ben cried out loud.

No, no he couldn't. He wanted to forget. Needed to-

Hux came running back in.

“Is everything-?”

“Make love to me. Now. Please, do it.”

As Hux came to him, he reached his arms out, enfolding him to him. Their lips touched and Ben told himself that he needed this, the simple exchange of pleasure, between two undulating bodies.

“You love me...” Hux whispered, in his ear, as he felt strong hands roaming over his body.

Ben swallowed. “Make love to me.”

“You're eager,” Hux said.

Yes, yes, he was. Anything to momentarily forget the horror that was his current life.

_I will succeed, in destroying Darth Plageus and the First Order._

_Even if I am destroyed, in the end. I will succeed._

Finis.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the "double-agent Kylo Ren" theory, which posits that Ben Solo is actually working for Luke Skywalker, to bring down Snoke (who is actually Darth Plageus) from the inside. Or, as I like to refer to it as, the "Kylo Ren is Snape" theory. I don't believe this theory will be canon, but it is fun to play with.
> 
> I honestly tried to write a straight Kylux fic, even with a possible happy ending, but my muse got in the way. Poor Hux...


End file.
